The Man In The Mirror
by Raven-2010
Summary: A young lord refuses to enter into an arranged marriage, the girls father pays an evil witch to trap him in a cursed mirror where he remains til his soul mate free's him" Updated Inutaisho & Sesshoumaru in fic comedy drama romance LEMON Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ media do Rated R lemon **

Dedicated to InuKag fans Updated extended Nov 26 2010 thanks everyone Inu/Kag

**The Man In The Mirror**

**By raven 2010 June 4 2010**

**An arranged marriage proposal and a lords refusal **

In feudal era Japan my lord Osama Uzumaki and his daughter Amaya are here he is requesting a meeting with you but his daughter seems rather nervous and unwilling" Sato captain of the palace guards announced

Has he stated what it is that he wants?

No my lord but by the way Amaya is acting I'd say it concerns her and she wants no part of it" Sato answered

Very well Sato show him in but double the guards for this room"

Yes my lord right away?

Osama was shown in holding a struggling trying to pull away Amya by her forearm. The poor girl tried to get him to release her but he was to strong and his grip was to tight

No father you cannot do this let me go I refuse to do it" Amaya screamed

Silence I am your father you will obey me" Osama demanded

No I hate you" Amaya shouted

Enough you will cease this now and you will tell me why the hell you have requested this meeting that your daughter is so obviously opposed to and you will tell me what you want nooow"

My lord it is my opinion and belief that a marriage between Amaya and your younger brother would be beneficial to our families the people join our lands and increase our strength" Osama stated

Father you bastard I hope you die and rot in hell" Amaya snapped hatefully

You think to place demands upon my family even your own daughter protests your actions"

But my lord think about it"

No I will not force my brother or your daughter into or to do something I am very sure neither of them wants. I am the lord of these lands therefore it is I who makes the decisions and laws for them not you know your place" is that understood?

Yes my lord but the benefits far out weigh the disdain of your younger brother and my daughter" Osama said in an almost arrogant and demanding tone

No I will not marry your daughter when I marry it will be for love not the for the benefit of others" the lords brother stated

See you see father he like me does not want this" Amaya said

I do not care what either of you wants a marriage will take place" Osama stated hotly

Sato?

Yes my lord"

Escort Osama out of the castle and from my lands and if he refuses you may do whatever you deem necessary to accomplish your task"

With pleasure my lord" Sato answered grinning he hated Osama anyway

Oh and Osama you are banished from these lands Amaya will be staying here, Sato also tell the other guards of this and that if Osama is seen on these lands again that he is to be killed on sight without hesitation"

Yes my lord come on Osama lets go now and don't try anything I would enjoy killing you immensely" Sato said

As he was being lead away this is not over since the lords brother has refused my request for a marriage he will pay a heavy price vengeance will be mine" Osama promised

Later that day when Amaya's mother Mari received word of what Osama had done at the castle and was told that Amaya was there under the lord of the lands protection. Osama had not yet returned home and Mari decided she could no longer remain with such a twisted man

Mari packed her things left then traveled to the castle she was granted entrance and asked the lord for Sanctuary and it was quickly granted to her.

Amaya was overjoyed to be reunited with her mother

That night Osama being the vindictive pig that he was went to an evil sorceress named Zuni who would commit any evil act if well paid. That night while the lords younger brother slept a bright eerie glow appeared others were awoken by it and alerted their lord right away

He ran to his little brothers room just in time to witness a mirror that had been sent into the room by Zuni trying to suck his younger brother into it the lord lunged forward to pull him off of the bed but it was to late. The mirror became more powerful and stronger then successfully sucked him in fast the light died then the mirror landed on the bed

And all the lord could do is stand there looking in horror as he looked on in silent horror for a flash second he saw a faint glow emanating from the mirror. The lord walked over to the bed and picked up then looked into the mirror and what he saw next nearly stopped his beating heart

Inside he saw his younger brother look at him one last time with tears streaming from his eyes before he laid on the bed inside the mirror and went into a dormant state never to awaken again until he was freed

Shima a powerful seer told the lord that only his brothers soul mate could awaken and free him and that she would be found 500 years in the future. She then gave the lord the girl's name and description that she had received in a vision the lord would wait until then. Immediately after that Osama and the evil sorceress Zuni disappeared when the lord was told of Zuni and her connection to Osama searches for them failed

Shima also told him that just before that time came the mirror and a book on ancient magic's were to be given to a man named Yoshi Takai an ookami and seller of old things who would be their caretaker. When the time was right Yoshi would see to it that the girl would get both the mirror and book then told the lord Yoshi would be a trusted loyal family friend

**The mirror **

Kagome was out with Sango while walking she spotted an antique store Sango lets go check it out"

okay" Sango said as they entered among the many beautiful things there most of all Kagome noticed and was drawn to a beautiful antique mirror

how much are you asking for it? Kagome asked

$100 young lady' the man answered

If I may ask sir why so cheap? When it's obviously worth far more then that"

Well young lady according to the rumors it's said that the mirror holds the soul of a young Japanese lord who was known to be of great beauty with an angelic face rare golden eyes and the most beautiful long silver white hair

It's said that he said he wanted to marry for love and refused to enter into an arranged marriage so the girls father paid an evil Sorceress to suck his soul into the cursed mirror so that he would be trapped in it till his true soul mate finds the mirror only she can free him he's been in there for over 500 years now"

So you see hearing things like that people fear it and are scared off

Besides you look like a girl who would appreciate a fine antique"

I'll take it'' Kagome replied

After Kagome paid him with her credit card Yoshi returned it to her then handed the mirror to her the minute she touched it a shock went through her body and she flinched

Are you all right? he asked

Fine she replied in fact I've never felt better"

He saw that her eyes had turned from chocolate brown to pure violet and a mischievous grin crossed her lips

My name is Yoshi Takai he gave her his business card and said call me if there's anything you need to ask"

Thank you mister Takai" she said

They left Yoshi made a call the other man answered hello"

Yes this is Yoshi" is Sugimi Taisho there please?

one minute please" the woman answered

Hello Sugimi she's here and has the mirror your son will finally be freed she is a beauty and though unaware of it herself is a powerful Miko as well"

Thank you Yoshi"

Your welcome" Sugimi

Sango loved the mirror hey Kags by the description that guy gave you that guy in the mirror sounds totally hot. If he comes out and you don't want him I'll take him" she teased

Kagome took the mirror into her huge bedroom and stood it in front the wall across from her bed. She lay in bed that night thinking about what she had been told

For the first two nights after she had brought the mirror home Kagome had fallen into an unusually deep sleep and began to have vivid dreams she was in a room with a large bed in it the room and it's furnishings were from the feudal era she also saw a fireplace with a fire burning in it at the far end of the room that lit it with an eerie glow

A beautiful white haired man took her in his arms kissed her then let his hands roam her body making her feel things shed never felt before and filled her with want and lust. Kagome did not know why but she felt and knew that she never wanted to leave his side

I want to stay with you" Kagome said

I love you only you can set me free" were his last words before he faded away those pleading words haunted her mind

The third night Kagome finally she fell asleep and again had dreams of the white haired man arms out stretched calling to her. She reached out to him and he grabbed her pulling her to him in a loving embrace and buried his nose in her neck

He then put a finger under her chin his eyes locked onto hers he leaned in and kissed her he gently nudged her lips apart with the tip of his tongue and she opened up letting him in she had never felt so drawn to man in all her life

Will you stay with me he asked? I've never wanted anyone the way I want you" he said

I want you to Kagome replied"

He kissed her again the scent of her arousal was like ambrosia to him she put her nose in his neck and sniffed a jolt ran through his body and he wanted her even more

God you smell so good I love it" Kagome told him he carried the scent sandalwood

So do you roses and lilacs nice" I know you cant stay in here with me forever but will you lay with me for awhile and let me hold you? He asked lovingly

yes I will I thought you'd never ask" Kagome teased

Bad girl" he joked

Only for you handsome" She answered

A girl with a sense of humor I love it"

he led her to his bed they laid down as he held her she turned to face him pulled him to her in a passionate kiss and turned him to lay on top of her. As they continued an eerie light surrounded them their bodies felt strange and their auras merged into one. Kagome couldn't help it she burned with fever filled with lust and became wet

I'm sorry" Kagome apologized

It's okay he said it let's me know you enjoy me"

If I could leave here would you have me and let us belong to each other forever?

Yes I don't know why but I feel and know it's right and you're the one" but how can I free you? she answered

I'll come to you later and tell you" he promised

God your so beautiful" she said

So are you my goddess" he replied

The next morning Kagome woke up a slight sadness filled her heart she got up walked over to and gazed into the mirror put her hand on the side of the frame and stroked it

Damn what a shame you were only a dream"

As she gazed into the mirror she felt a pair of strong pair of arms wrap around her waist then saw her dream man standing behind her with his beautiful mesmerizing golden eyes

It's really you? Kagome said surprised that he was real

I'm no dream and meant everything I said" do you remember the light that surrounded us?

Yes" she answered

It means our souls are bound together" and remember when I said I'd come to you later? he asked

Yes I remember" she replied

what's your name? Kagome asked

Inuyasha Taisho" and what is your's?

Kagome Higurashi you said there was a way to get you out" please tell me what it is? She asked

There's an old book called ancient ways it contains ancient magic's spell's charms incantations list of herbs oils candles directions how to use them and how to summon spirits. You will need this to help you get me out it will only work if you truly want to release me"

I want to Inuyasha more then you know"

Do you have any idea where I can find this book? She asked

Maybe someone who collects old books" Inuyasha answered

Wait a minute I might Know someone"

I'll wait for you Kagome" he said

How did you know about the book?

My father used to have it a long time ago my family couldn't do it because it could only be done by my soul mate"

**The book a broken curse a trapped lord freed and mating**

She immediately took out the business card that the antiques dealer Yoshi Takai had given her Kagome rushed to his shop went in

Good morning" Yoshi greeted

Good morning Mister Takai"

How can I help you? he asked

Mister Takai do you have an old book called ancient ways?

He looked and said yes I do"

How much do you want for it?

$50 will do" he replied and handed her the book and she paid him

Oh may I ask you something? Mister Takai

Anything" he said

Do you know anything about a man named Inuyasha Taisho?

Ah lord Inuyasha yes he has a rather long history"

The one trapped in the mirror? She asked

Yes the reason is he refused to enter into an arranged marriage because he wanted to marry for love The girls father tried to force this to gain wealth and power. When his request was refused by both Inuyasha and his brother he paid an evil sorceress to trap Inuyasha inside a cursed mirror it is said that only a special woman can free him young lady be careful with that book it holds powerful magic's"

Thank you mister Takai I will I promise"

After she left Yoshi picked up the phone Sugimi she just left and has the book you asked me to give her"

That's wonderful news Yoshi thank you"

Oh she also mentioned Inuyasha and his full name" Yoshi told Sugimi

Ah she's been in contact with my son that's even better"

Thank you Yoshi"

Your welcome Sugimi"

Hm father I see little brother is about to be returned to us" Sesshoumaru said

Yes and you two little devils will be good and behave no hell raising" Sugimi teased

Now father I do not raise hell I am a refined demon and to dignified to lower myself to do such a thing and never will" Sesshoumaru said smiling mischievously

Yeah right and I'm a miko" remember when you two little monsters all but demolished my castle? Sugimi replied with a grin

I do not recall such occasions" Father

Hm selective amnesia" hah?

You wound me deeply father"

No not yet but if you brats try to wreck my castle I'll wound both of you" Sugimi promised

Kagome read the book's list of things needed for the spell she was about to use she stopped by an occult store and purchased the supplies for the task at hand. Kagome arrived home and bathed because with this spell it was necessary that it be done first before starting it

As instructed she drew the ancient symbol on the floor in front of the mirror put 3 drops of her blood in the center of it anointed the outer edges of the symbol with the oil then sprinkled the herd mix around it

She then took 2 red candles to symbolize love put 3 drops of oil and 3 pinches of the herb mix in both lit and then put 1 on each side of the mirror anointed the mirror frame with the herb oil mixture the mirror glowed with a blinding blue white light and the candle flames grew long 3 feet high.

With the book in hand she stood in the center of the symbol in front of the mirror and began reading the incantation

**Now is the time this is the hour I summon forth the ancient power **

**Let the curse reverse and be broken by these words being spoken**

**Let he who was forced into and trapped in a place so black now be freed and brought back **

**Let Inuyasha Taisho now and forever be free my soul mate I summon thee come here now to me" **

when she finished the mirror cracked down the middle the glass turned to powder and fell to the floor then Inuyasha appeared before her in flesh and blood he thanked her and took her in his arms holding her close to him and kissed her. The second he was freed Sugimi immediately felt his son's return and a smile lit his handsome face

Father it's finally happened" Sesshoumaru said

Yes my son that it has and she is quite powerful" Sugimi answered

Yes and as you said father raise hell now Little brother can do just that" Sesshoumaru joked

Oh yeah you two try and you die" Sugimi teased

Yes father but first you have to catch us" Sesshoumaru replied smiling evilly

Ah be quiet brat"

Ok daddy" Sesshoumaru teased

We will meet Kagome after she and Inuyasha have had some time together to complete the mating bond. They've already bound their souls together and merged their powers before his return I just know I'm going to love my new daughter-in-law" Sugimi stated

Sesshoumaru your brother will have kittens when he sees that I'm back again" Sugimi said then chuckled

Father that will be a Kodak moment indeed" Sesshoumaru replied

your wearing red my favorite color" Your so beautiful but what are you? Kagome asked

I'm a Hanyou my mother's human and my father's taiyoukai a dog demon he was Lord Sugimi Taisho of the Western lands then after he died my brother Sesshoumaru Taisho took over as Lord he's also a taiyouki but has a different mother"

How old are you? Inuyasha

I'd be 22 in human years over 500 in Youkai years

and you? Inuyasha asked

I'm 20" Kagome answered

You're a Miko with immense power but you didn't know it you could be easily trained to use your gift"

Can you do that? she asked

Yes I can I'd love to" Inuyasha replied

He leaned into her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips it soon turned it into a fiery all consuming kiss her tongue entered his mouth after a few seconds she brushed one of his fangs with it

Kagome slid her hands inside his haori feeling his chest he had his hands on her ass under the sexy sky blue short nighty she was wearing she moaned in ecstasy his lust devoured him his eyes began to bleed red he slightly pulled away

Inuyasha what's wrong? she asked

I have to tell you that if we continue I want you for life but once I pass the point of control I cant stop myself and during mating I'll mark you as my mate with a bite on your neck you'll grow fangs bite and mark me as well you will gain my life span some of my powers and I yours and we'll share each other's abilities"

I want you" she said

Do you want this Kagome?

Yes please Inuyasha I want this without you I'd never be happy"

Are you sure? because there's no going back it's for life"

We haven't been together long Inuyasha but I know I love you"

Me to my Goddess" Inuyasha replied

Lets do it Inuyasha"

Sniff sniff be gentle I am a virgin" he teased feigning nervousness and tears

So am I now shut up and ravish me" she joked

Kagome I promise I'll make you happy I promise"

I know you will Inuyasha"

**Lemon starts **

Kagome pulled him back into a kiss first removed his haori at warp speed began kissing his chest at the same time she put her hands inside his hakama grabbed and rubbed his ass she licked his male nipples. while he kissed her neck and kneaded her full breasts then slid his hands down her hips to her panties and swiftly removed them

Kagome that feels good"

Inuyasha you drive me crazy"

Kagome took his hakama off faster then he could blink when she saw the large size of his manhood her eyes grew wide with surprise she thought it's so big oh man I hope it fits. She began massaging it and with the other hand his sack at the same time he let out a small growl of approval

Not wanting to be left out Inuyasha removed her nighty just as fast he kissed her then started licking and swirling his tongue around her nipples and suckled like a pup she moaned and called his name he rubbed his length between her legs against her womanhood he could feel her wetness seeping out it made him even harder.

Pulling him with her Kagome walked backwards toward the bed

when she felt the bed touch the back of her legs she leaned backwards pulling Inuyasha down on top of her

Kagome I feel like I'm going to explode"

I want you so much right now I ache" she relied

Inuyasha took hold of her hips holding her in place moved down her body kissing her stomach down to her thighs he found this made her crazy. As Inuyasha gave her oral pleasure she gripped the sheets with her hands as if hanging on for dear life while digging her fingers into them he worked her till she felt like her body was about to explode

Stop Inuyasha"

Did I do something wrong?

No I don't want to cum in your mouth I want you Inside me when I do"

But first come here handsome? she said

She then gave him oral pleasure he couldn't believe how good it felt after a while unable to take anymore he begged her to stop. He then moved up her body spread her legs gently nipped at her thighs and began kissing her while she ran her fingers through his silky silver hair

Inuyasha are you happy?

Yes more then I ever thought possible I've never been this happy in my whole life"

Inuyasha rubbed his length against her wetness then positioned himself at her entrance slowly pushed in and broke her barrier. He cringed a bit when she flinched and stilled himself giving her time to adjust to his girth

He began kissing her she arched her back then raised her hips up to meet his he began to move in and out her walls tightened around him gripping his length like a vice then she came long and hard almost immediately

_**Inuyaaaasha"**_

I never knew anything could feel so good" he said

Multiple orgasms left her mindless to everything other then the God on top of her giving her such unimaginable pleasure he began to move faster pounding into her Kagome was drunk with love and lust and so was he so much so that his heart ached

Harder Inuyasha" more please? Ah Harder"

I love you Kagome" he said while looking into her eyes with such intensity that it nearly burned a hole into her soul

I love you to Inuyasha so much it hurts" she said while cupping his face in her hands and kissed him

Are you ready Kagome?

ye yes" she answered between pants

They simultaneously released his fangs grew longer he bit her neck to his surprise instead of crying out or yelping with the pain she came even more then Kagome grew fangs and bit him. Instead of releasing each other from their fanged grips on they held on for a time.

Inuyasha hardened again and her walls closed tightly around him they both couldn't stop coming after they came for what seemed like forever then they released their fanged grips on one another she felt him harden again inside her

Rest for a minute Gome oh I'm not done with you yet" he teased

Ahh don't just talk about it ride me Inuyasha. that's it yes harder"

Kagome your so tight and feel so good you'll make me insane"

Kagome moved with him meeting him thrust for thrust driving them both over the edge over and over again throughout the night

_**Oh my god's yes Inuyashaaa"**_

_**Ka Kagome"**_

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to Kagome kissing him what again he asked? He asked teasingly

Oh my mate I'm not through with you yet" Kagome told him

Woman I do believe your trying to kill me" Inuyasha said then entered her tight passage Kagome thrust into him and he moved inside her and they spent the morning pleasuring each other

**lemon ends **

**The long awaited family reunion**

After they slept bathed and ate Kagome's phone rang hello?

Yes this is Yoshi Takai"

How are you mister Takai?

Good" and you?

Good" she replied

I wanted to ask" would it be possible for you to meet me at 94 Tokyo Way?

Yeah but what's up? She asked

I have something very important to give you"

Ok I'm on the way" Kagome replied

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the huge estate Kagome parked her car they got out then walked up to the front entrance. Yoshi was there at the door to greet them Kagome introduced Inuyasha and Yoshi to each other they shook hands

Please follow me? Youshi asked

Yoshi led them to a large beautifully decorated dining room. Inuyasha began to catch a familiar scent but before he could say anything Sesshoumaru stepped into the room

Hello little brother I'm pleased to see your return" Sesshoumaru stated

In shock Inuyasha said hah? And this is Kagome the woman who freed you?

Yes" Inuyasha replied

It is nice to meet you Kagome" Sesshoumaru said

Thank you" may I call you Sesshoumaru? Kagome said

Yes you may" Sesshoumaru answered

May I ask Sesshoumaru how do you know my name? I mean we've never met before"

I have known your name for a long time now it was given to me by a seer in the feudal era when you bought the mirror Yoshi noticed the shock you got when you first touched it then your eyes turned pure violet that would only happen to my brothers soul mate.

Then when you returned for the book Yoshi and I new it was time" please come with me we have much to catch on and discuss? Oh and congratulations little brother with having your new mate Yoshi was right she is a beauty" Sesshoumaru commented

Thank you" Kagome said

Sesshoumaru led them to a large very comfortable looking living room they sat down Kagome sat next to Inuyasha holding his hand Inuyasha sensed another Taiyoukai's presence then he entered the room

Inuyasha said what? what the hell it cant be father but how? Inuyasha jumped and Sugimi hugged his son

Then Sesshoumaru hugged Inuyasha welcome back pest" Sesshoumaru teased

Ah go chase a cat you old dog" Inuyasha wise cracked

Sesshoumaru found a way to resurrect me but you were already trapped in that mirror by that bitch Zuni. I searched for years to find a way to free you then found out only your soul mate could do it

I found then had the sorceress Zuni and Osama the bastard father of that girl you refused marry cursed and put into an indestructible jewel to suffer for all eternity but for them there's no way out

The girl and her mother had also searched for a way to free you but it was fruitless because of what he had done the girl and her mother grew to hate and reject Osama and were well pleased to be rid of him. Sesshoumaru gave them sanctuary and they lived in the castle the girl later married prince Kouga's brother Kurama her mother also remarried"

Sugimi walked over to Kagome put his hand out took her hand please stand up? He asked Kagome did he hugged her then said my daughter in law welcome to the family Yoshi's right you are a beauty"

Thank you" she replied

Dad I thought I'd never see you or Sesshoumaru again" Inuyasha said then hugged Sugimi again

Inuyasha Yoshi is a good and longtime friend who kept me well informed of the goings on but I had to wait until you two were joined before I had contact with you

My son you have much to learn about the modern era ways and life you will stay here this is your home now to Sesshoumaru and I will teach you everything you need to know about this era and Kagome may stay as well if she wishes"

Inuyasha your room is at the end of the hall up stairs you'll find a wardrobe of clothes for both of you already there" why don't you two go check it out? Inuyasha eagerly led Kagome there

father do you think there are going to? Sesshoumaru asked

Oh yeah well he is a Taisho and Taisho blood runs hot Inu's are horny bastards good thing I had this place sound proofed we won't see them till tomorrow morning if we see them then at all that is. The way they go at it I'll be a grandfather in no time they've already mated and marked each other"

Inuyasha and Kagome went in to the room the clothes they found there were beautiful as was the room and it's furnishings. The bed was king size. Inuyasha closed then locked the door behind him and was wearing a sneaky grin

What are you up to Inuyasha?

A lecherous grin crossed his lips who me little old innocent me?

You horny Hanyou here now? Kagome teased

Well dad said we can live here and it is our room plus we are already mated and by youkai that's the same as marriage" Inuyasha said

He wrapped his arms around her and gently pushed her down onto the bed then tortured her body with his hands and kisses and they made love all night they never did make it to dinner that night

Sugimi sat in his favorite reclining chair looked up at the ceiling and said that's my boy" with a big smile on his face

The next morning they bathed then went for breakfast Sugimi teased Inuyasha let us all give thanks to the kami's it's alive"

Ahhh give me a break dad I didn't do nothin I'm a good boy" Inuyasha joked with a lecherous grin. Dad I want to marry Kagome were already mates but I want to have a human marriage to"

My son then do so I'll make the arrangements"

The wedding was beautiful they were married in the estate's large garden. Sugimi's friends all liked Kagome and welcomed her. among the presents were silk kimonos and jewelry for Kagome Suits for Inuyasha and money for them as well Yoshi gave Kagome a book about miko history

Samgo said jokingly see Kags told ya he was hot and you married him I'm so happy for you"

5 Month's later Sugimi noticed a change in Kagome's scent and thought ahhh I'm going to be a grandfather. Congratulations Inuyasha your about to become a father" Sugimi told him with a big smile

Gulp" hah what?

Son that's what her new scent means and it's going to be twins a boy and girl" Sugimi told him

Holy crap I hope she doesn't kill me"

Relax Inuyasha your mother didn't kill me"

They told Kagome she was happy

She had the twins they were beautiful the boy looked like Inuyasha the girl looked like Inuyasha and Kagome combined they had his white hair and golden eyes

She named the girl Shiori and the boy Nakemaru. The boy was a holy terror like his father the girl was a combination quiet like her mom a terror like her dad

Inuyasha since being brought back had come to ravenously love ramen noodles Sugimi kept an endless supply of it in the house. Sugimi got endless joy watching his son and grandson battle over ramen Inuyasha's daughter helped her brother swipe dads ramen

Dad help? Inuyasha pled

Sorry son that is your private battle I do not know how to fight" Sugimi teased

Traitor"

Little brother there is a cure for your little problem" Sesshoumaru teased

Oh yeah like what?

A vasectomy then there'd be no more pups to battle with" Sesshoumaru said to jolt him

Gulp" what are you fucking nuts? No way not my manhood nobody's cutting on that I'll kill the first son of a bitch who tries" Inuyasha said while holding his crotch

Sugimi laughed so hard his coffee sprayed out of his mouth snip snip Inuyasha" Sugimi teased

Thanks for nothing you bastards that's exactly what you two fuckers need" Inuyasha replied

Yeah but your younger then us so where exempt" Sesshoumaru taunted

Screw both of you" Inuyasha retorted


End file.
